Dada
by JuliIsMe
Summary: The next part to Momma. See what happens after the Benson twins-Sammy and Ariel- are born.
1. Dada Woke Me Up

**I am very sad right now. I'd rather not go into detal, if someone PMs me they can know why, but I'm going to be very mature about it. I'm not going to go crazy on the person who made me sad, because I respect what they said. So, yeah.**

When Sam and Freddie brought Samantha and Ariel home, they began calling Samantha Sammy, because it was easier then introducing her as Samantha Jr. or Samantha II. Sam was rocking Ariel in her chair. Since they were expecting a boy and a girl, and not a girl and a girl, Sammy got the boys room, which they had hired Spencer to decrorate her room. He was painting a beautiful mural at the moment, and Sam was not allowed in the room. She sighed and contiuned to rock Sammy. She looked down at her beautiful daughter.

"Hey Sammy. Daddy let you in there earlier, right? How's it lookin'? Pretty?" Sam asked. Sammy giggled as cute babies do, and Sam smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sam said. Sammy flashed Sam her winning smile. Sam looked at the closed door.

"FREDDIE!" Sam screamed. Freddie walked in.

"Yes, love?" He asked.

"Can I come see?" Sam asked. Freddie looked over his shoulder and flashed Sam his winning smile. Sam smiled.

"No, you can not." Freddie said. Sam smile fell.

"Please?" She asked. She rocked Sammy. "Sammy wants to see."

"And Sammy told you that?" Freddie asked. Sam smiled at hit Freddie playfully on the shoulder.

"No, you dummy. She can't talk." Sam said. She pouted.

"Well, if she does, tell me and then I'll show her the room." Freddie said.

"But not me?" Sam asked. Freddie smirked.

"You got it!" He said. Then, Freddie walked out of the room. Sam smiled. Spencer passed by, wheeling the boy bed out of Sammy's bedroom.

"Hey, Spence." Sam said. Spencer stopped and walked into Ariel's room.

"Hey kid. What's up?" Spencer asked, boinking Sammy on the nose.

"Um, I want to talk to you." Sam said. Spencer sat down.

"You know that you're like my dad?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Spencer said.

"Well, Freddie and me are gonna get married and I want you to walk me down the aisle." Sam said. Spencer's face lit up.

"Of course kid!" Spencer said. He started walking out.

"Oh, and Spencer?" Sam asked. Spencer turned around.

"Yeah?" Spencer asked.

"Can I see the room?" Sam asked. Spencer smiled.

"Nope." He said. Sam sighed and put Sammy in her crib next to Ariel. She looked at her two girls. Sam and Freddie had learned that Sammy and Ariel were much like them. Sammy not only looked like Sam, but acted like her too. Except, she had a love for Galaxy Wars. Ariel was much like Freddie, although she didn't enjoy Galaxy Wars and much enjoyed ham. The one thing the two sisters shared was a love for their mother. They couldn't be away from her for more then a few minutes with bawing. Other than that, they were silent. Sometimes, Sam sent Freddie to check if they were still alive. Of course, they always were. Sam decided that she nedded to clear her head and go for a ride. She grabbed Sammy and Ariel and her keys and walked out the door.

"Leaving!" Sam called.

"Have fun!" Freddie called back.

"Oh, I won't!" Sam called. She closed the door and walked to her car. It was a BMW 135i Coupe. She decided to buy it because it was fast, and nice looking too. Freddie didn't like how much money it cost, but he would do any-thing to make Sam happy, which Sam loved. (Mainly, this just worked as a secret weapon to get what ever she wanted.) She put Sammy and Ariel in their car seats in the back and started the car up. Mainly, she just wanted to get away from that house so that she wouldn't have to deal with all the stress it was giving her not to be able to see the room. Sam drove to the local mall that was only a mile or two from their house. She picked up Sammy and Ariel and walked into the mall. It was a fairly nice mall, with a lot of shops. Sam went into her favorite, Those Fashonable 21s. It was a store that held really amazing fashon and Sam had been shopping there since she was 17. She looked at the racks. One of the employees walked up to her.

"M'am, children are not allowed in the stores." He said. Sam scoffed and walked out of the store. She hated being kicked out of places just becuase she was a young mother. She drove back to the house and took the kids out of the back. She looked at her beautiful daughter's faces and stood on the porch. She liked the cool air she was reciving. Then, she opened the door. It swung open to revial Freddie's smiling face.

"Hello, love. Did you have a nice time shopping?" Freddie asked.

"Nope." Sam said, putting her coat on a near by coat rack. "Am I allowed to see the room yet, your royal highness?" Sam asked, bowing. Freddie chuckled.

"Of course you are, my princess." Freddie said, bowing his head. Sam petted him as if he was a dog and he was being a good boy.

"No, you're the princess, and I'm the prince." Sam said, putting Ariel and Sammy in their cribs. Spencer came out, covered in paint.

"Freddie, we had a problem, the cow is missing." Spencer said. Sam laughed as the two men went wide-eyed. They ran about the room for another minute before Freddie decided that the cow was not important and told Spencer that the cow was not important.

"What was that?" Sam asked. She chuckled.

"Nothing. Just, common." Freddie said. He lead Sam into the boy's room which Spencer and Freddie had transformed into Sammy's room. Freddie realeased his hands from Sam's face and her face lit up. Sammy's room was absoulutly stunning. Their was a mural of a sun that read, you light up our world, right over Sammy's bed. Her bed was white and the walls were blue. You almost got the impression you were on a cloud, which was what Freddie and Spencer had been going for. Sam gasped.

"Do you like it dear?" Freddie asked.

"It's perfect." Sam whispered. She hugged Spencer.

"THANK YOU! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Sam said. Spencer laughed.

"Save some for your fiance." Spencer said. Sam smiled and walked over to Freddie. She kissed him.

"Thanks." She whispered in his ear.

"No problem. That's what Freddie Benson is for." Freddie said, smiling.

That night, when Sam put Ariel and Sammy to bed, she had a very speical story to tell them. Sam liked to write stories to tell to the children before they went to bed. She felt that when they heard her stories, it gave them the idea that they had to ability to do anything. Sam's mom never told her that, so Sam felt it was important to tell that to her kids.

"One day, in a maigcal forest not so far away, lived a very handsom prince and a poor handmade who's mother was shunned for being commiting crimes. Every one thought that the handsom prince would date the beautiful princess, since she lived in the next tower, but the princess wanted to just stay friends. The princess, being as kind and generous as she was, befriended the poor handmade. As a return for her favor, the handmade stuck by her side and did as was told. The princess was friends with the handsome prince, so the beautiful princess and the handmade spent a lot of time around him. Suddenly, the prince and the princess were in love with eachother. It wasn't love at first sight, since niether belived in that. It was a special connection that they sealed at the beautiful princess' 19th birthday party. That's when the beautiful princess realised she was in love with the prince, and that she was preganant with the prince's children. She went to go have them taken away, but take heed, God would not allow them to do this. The handmade continued to grow until her beautiful children were born on January 19th, the greatest date in the world to the handmade. Suddenly, the handmade became the beautiful princess! She named her children princess Ariel and princess Samantha, and the family lived happily ever after in the kingdom." Sam said. Both Sammy and Ariel giggled, as if to applaud. Sam smiled and bowed.

"Thank you, thank you very much." She said. She looked at her beautiful daughters, and felt granted by God that she had not taken them away. Sam kissed them both on the head, and turned out the light. Freddie was standing in the doorway, much to the surprise of Sam.

"Hello, princess." Freddie said. Sam smiled and kissed him.

"Do you think they liked it?" Sam asked.

"If they enjoyed it as half as much as I did, they loved it more then anything." Freddie said. Sam smiled and kissed him.

"You're just saying that because we're going to get married." Sam said. Freddie smiled and wrapped his hand around Sam's waist, rocking them back and forth. Sam closed her eyes as Freddie started singing very softly in her ear.

_Check yes Juliet_

_Are you with me_

_Rain is falling down on the sidewalk_

_I won't go until you come outside_

_Check yes Juliet kill the limbo_

_I'll keep tossing rocks at your window_

_There's no turning back for us tonight_

_Lace off your shoes_

_Here's how we do_

_Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run, forever will be_

_You and me_

_Check yes Juliet_

_I'll be waiting_

_Wishing wanting yours for the taking_

_Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye_

_Check yes Juliet_

_Here's the countdown:_

_3,2,1 now fall in my arms now_

_They can change the locks, don't let them change your mind_

_We're flying through the night_

_We're flying through the night_

_Way up high_

_The view from here is getting better with you_

_By my side_

_Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run, forever will be_

_Run baby run, don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run, forever will be_

_You and me_

_You and me_

_You and me_

Sam smiled.

"How about I check yes in the morning, okay Romeo? I'm really tired, it's been a long day, and all I want to do now is sleep." Sam said.

"You're tired? I'm the one who was basically MAKING a room, and you were tired? What did you do? Eat, sleep, shop?" Freddie asked. Sam smiled.

"You forgot fart." She said.

"And the great Puckett strikes again!" Freddie said.

"I'm trying my best to get all my hits in before the girls are older." Sam said, smiling. Freddie smiled.

"Let's go to bed." He said. Sam smiled.

"Thank you for taking my idea under consideration." She said, rasing an eyebrow. Freddie climbed in the bed. Sam put on her pajamas, shorts and an over sized dance tee-shirt, and climbed in the bed. Before Freddie turned off the light, he turned to look at Sam. Her eyes were closed but she was still awake.

"Hey Sam?" Freddie asked.

"Um hum?" Sam asked.

"I love you." Freddie said. Sam smiled.

"I love you, too." She said, eyes still closed. Freddie turned out the light and everything was nice and peaceful.

Until Ariel started crying again.

Sam sighed and got up.

"I know, I know. Dad's singing woke you." She said. And thus, started another night at the Benson household.

**I hope you liked it! This is, like, the longest thing I ever wrote. It is 2,000 words. I want to play just dance now, so please review all my hard work. I love you guys!**

**Juli**


	2. They Don't Like Me

**Sorry I didn't udate yesterday. I had school, then soccer, then the parish fair, and I didn't get home until 10:15 and I went to bed at 10:28. So that was basically my really busy day! But today, I'm going to a soccer game. (GO MARRONERS!) I'm gonna try to write on the way there. But, let's end my pointless ramble and get to my update!**

Five year old Sammy Benson and her mother stood back, watching Ariel trying to teach her father how to use the new Pear Phone 30000.

"So, what's this button do?" Freddie asked.

"This button, dad, is the on button." Ariel said.

"I thought the on button is over here." Freddie said, pointing at the other side of the phone.

"That was when you were seventeen, dad." Ariel said, rolling her eyes. Sammy giggled.

"So then you press the on button..." Freddie said, pressing it.

"Hello." The phone said.

"OHMYGOD!" Freddie said, dropping the phone on the ground with fright. Sammy and Sam started laughing like a crazy person. Ariel sighed and picked the indestroctabe phone off the ground. She blew off the dust it had collect and put it back on the table next to her bed.

"Let's be done with the lesson for today." Ariel said, sitting on her purple and white bedspread. Sammy climbed up to the top bunk of her and her sister's bed and sighed. She then turned on the T.V to watch Spongebob. Sam motioned for her boyfriend to come out of the room with her.

"Hey, Sam." Freddie said, wrapping his arms around Sam.

"Yeah?" Sam said, getting out of his grasp.

"When are we going to get married?" Freddie asked. Sam and Freddie were going to be engaged, but Sam called it off, because she felt that they wouldn't work out. They were still boyfriend and girlfriend, but they just weren't going to be married. Sam wiggled out of Freddie's grasp.

"Never." Sam said, putting her hands n her pink newspaper like dress. Freddie looked at his girlfriend and pouted. Sam laughed.

"Common, I need to do Sammy's hair. Let me go." Sam said. Freddie smiled and let go of Sam. She went into Ariel's room and got Sammy. Sam and Sammy went into the bathroom. She grabbed the straightner and ran it over a stran of Sammy's hair.

"Hey, mommy?" Sammy asked.

"What?" Sam asked, as she released the stran of Sammy's hair.

"I have to do this play at school. And, I auditioned for the main part. But, they rejected me, beccause they said they don't like my attidude. And that got me thinking, why don't people like me?" Sammy asked. Sam stopped straighting her daughter's hair.

"Kids are mean Sammy. And you're just like me. You act like you're tough, but really, you're not. Really, you're just like me. And I was never a perfect wall. Some times, people would say things to me, and my walls would break down." Sam said, putting an arm on her daughter's shoulder.

"Sammy, be yourself, and I'll love you. And that'll be all that will be okay." Sam said. Sammy smiled.

"Thanks mommy. That helped." Sammy said, giving her mom a hug. Meanwhile, Ariel and Freddie were watching Star Trek.

"I'm surprised I never saw this movie before! It's really good." Ariel said, putting her arms around her father. Freddie smiled widely.

"I knew that you would like this a lot." He said, wrapping another arm around her father.

"I love you a lot." Ariel said, giving her father a peck on the cheek.

"I love you a lot, too." Freddie said, smiling.

**Sorry I couldn't update. I'm tired, and watching a movie.**


	3. World Record

**Hey! So there's a few things I want to tell you guys. From now on I'm going to be writing all week and post on Friday, with some exeptions. Second, I started an instagram account so to see pictures of me, just follow JuliKittyKat. Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I just had writers block. Here it goes. **

Six year old Ariel Benson stood on her hands, doing a handstand. Sam looked at her daughter, and a small smile crept onto her lips.

"Hey." Sam said. Ariel looked up at her mother, continuing to do a handstand.

"Hey." Ariel said.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, looking at her daughter's position.

"Oh, I'm trying to break the world record for the longest handstand ever. So I'm going to be doing this for the next two days." Ariel said. Sam chuckled and picked up her laundry basket again.

"Alright sweetie, whatever you say." Sam said. She picked up her laundy basket and walked into the bedroom that she and Freddie shared.

"Hey sweetie. What's up?" Freddie asked, taking the laundry basket from Sam. Sam jumped on the bed and bounced a bit, before falling backwards on to the bed. Freddie put the laundry basket on the ground, and laid next to Sam.

"Our daughter is trying to break a world record." Sam murmured. Freddie looked at Sam oddly before chuckling. Sam turned to face him.

"I'm serious." Sam said.

"It's just a phase that she's going through, she'll snap out of it. I'm sure that in an hour she'll be on her feet." Freddie said.

In an hour, Ariel wasn't back on her feet. In fact, in two days, Ariel was still doing a handstand with a crowd cheering her on. Sam pushed her way to the begining of the crowd that had gathered in the living room. The crowd was pushed tighty together, and Sam got a few looks of "What are you doing?" from the crowd. When she got to the front of the crowd, Sam looked at Freddie.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Well it seems that a crowd has gathered around Ariel." Freddie said. Sam crossed her arms and shifted her weight to her right leg.

"I know that, idiot." Sam said, hitting Freddie on the shoulder. Freddie grabbed his shoulder in pain.

"Hello this is Anne Maria with Fox 5 news bringing you the latest coverage. Today, the story that's making headlines: Ariel Benson has been standing on her hands for the past two days, and in 20 more seconds, she will break world record. Oh, here starts the countdown." Anne Maria said. The crowd that gathered around Ariel started counting.

"19...18...17...16...15...14...13...12...11...10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0!" The crowd around Ariel cheered as she got back on her feet and took a bow. Anne Maria along with a bunch of other reporters gathered around Ariel, each trying to get their own photos. Ariel just humbly bowed and winked at her mom and dad, who were standing in the back dumb founded. Sam's face slowly returned back to it's normal position, and she looked up. Sam blinked and walked into the kitchen to get lemonade for Ariel.

_Ariel Benson Beats World Record For Longest Handstand_

_Ariel Benson six of Seattle, Washington has broken the world record for the longest handstand in the world. With the pervious record of45 hours, Ariel did a hand stand for 48 hours. Yes, that's right, Ariel did a handstand for two days without break. This young girl will go down in history! Let's hope she keeps going._

"Ari! Ari look you're in the news!" Sammy shouted. Ariel came runing down the stairs and looked at the news article that her sister held.

"SWEET! I'm gonna be famous. Famous. I'm gonna be famous!" Ariel sang, running back up to her room. Sam walked very slowly down the stair with a cup of cofee in her hands.

"Hey mom." Sammy said, looking up from the news paper.

"Hello. Now if you don't mind it's eight in the morning so can you please SHUT UP?" Sam yelled.

Sammy shurruged and jumped off the bar stool. Sam walked back upstairs and climbed back into bed.

"Next time it's your turn to yell at them." Sam said.

"When is it not?" Freddie asked, turning off the light.

**I hope that you liked it! Please reveiw with your favorite line and I'll see you next Friday!**


	4. iGotta Boyfriend

**Okay! We're back! So just so you guys know, I have started the last chapter of Dada. (DON'T WORRY IT'S NOT COMING SOON!) To view a little sneak, not finished, not spell checked, super chappy peak at it you can visit my Instaram gotmyheadintheclouds.**

* * *

Thirteen year old Ariel Benson skipped into her home that day. She pulled off her zebra print backpack on the stairs and took her uggs off. She took her hair out of her ponytail and ran up to the kitchen counter. Sammy entered and looked at Ariel with a confused look on her face.

"Ari! How come you ran out of school?" Sammy asked, throwing her orange backpack on the chair next to her. She pulled up a kitchen chair and sat on it.

"I didn't. I walked normal." Ariel said, picking up an apple and biting into it.

"Well you usually walk with Ashley and Ariana and today you didn't." Sammy said.

"Okay. So you know Drew?" Ariel asked.

"That kid you have a crush on?" Sammy asked, brushing her hair to the side. Ariel blushed.

"Yeah. Well he asked me to go to the 7th grade prom with him tonight!" Ariel asked, jumping out of her seat.

"Where are you going?" Sammy asked.

"I have to go get ready!" Ariel screamed.

* * *

Sam walked into Ariel's room and put her hands on Ariel's shoulder as she was applying makeup.

"Do you think I over did it?" Ariel asked, looking up at her mom

"No. You look perfect baby." Sam said. She handed her daughter a bag. Ariel took the bag and opened it. Inside the bag was a beautiful purple bag without any ruffles or rhinestones. It was dark purple and perfectly matched the necklace that Sam handed Ariel. It was a purple rhimestone with the words, "You Are My World, F." on the back. Ariel looked up at her mom.

"Your dad asked me to 7th grade prom in this. Back when Carly wasn't in the picture we used to be friends. And this necklace is your dad's idea of an engagment ring." Sam said. Ariel put the dress on and looked at her mother.

"You look beautiful." Sam said, looking at her daughter. Sammy walked into the room and looked at her sister.

"Wow Ari. I hate to say this but you almost look as hot as me." Sammy said. The two girls locked arms and walked down the stairs. Freddie shot downstairs with his camera.

"Aw DADDY!" The two girls screamed.

"Common I just need one picture of my little angels." Freddie said.

"Don't be gay Freddie. Let the girls go." Sam said, pushing her husband the side. She smirked at him and he mock smiled back. Sam grabbed Ariel and Sammy and pulled them into a hug. She then let them go and they walked out the door to the bus that was coming to pick them up. Freddie put an arm around Sam.

"You know, the're gone now." Freddie said, smirking.

"I know what you're trying to get at Freddie and you're disgusting." Sam said, pushing Freddie and his oh-too eager lips to the side and giggling. Freddie just pulled her back into his embrace. Sam hit him with a pillow and the two started a pillow fight. Feathers were flying everywhere. Sammy walked in and the two stopped in midair to look at their daughter.

"I forgot my purse..." Sammy said, slowly grabbing her purse then running out of the door. Sam and Freddie returned to a semi-normal position and started laughing.

"Okay, nub. Clean these up." Sam said, giving her pillow to Freddie. She walked away.

"Oh, THANKS!" Freddie yelled into the kitchen.

"YOU'RE WELCOME!" Sam said.

"Why do I even bother?" Freddie murmured.

* * *

**So I hope you guys liked that chapter of Dada! So since I had no ideas for this chapter please leave a review with what age and plot the girls should be in. You have ages 14-15 (Wow slim pickings.) So please leave that review and I'll see you guys next week.**

* * *

**(Pshh, If I don't update one Friday, the chances are pretty high that I updated another one of my stories, so if you haven't already, click on my name up there and see what I got. Looks good, doesn't it?)**

**Juli**


	5. Coffee House Rock

**Okay so no body left a review saying what they wanted to happen this week so I just came up with my own idea as usual. And the next chapter will be the girls sweet 16 taken from Momma. Tomarrow I am leaving for MEXICO and I'll be honest with you, I probally won't update. But to see how I'm doing and to be jealous of how much fun I'm gonna be having you can follow me on Instagram! I'm gotmyheadintheclouds. Alright onto the story.**

** ~~ "Momma" Chapter Five-Coffee House Rock~~**

Ariel Benson took a sip of her coffee nervously. It was almost her turn to sing at the local coffee house called, "Coffee House Rock" and she had invited her sister and parents to come watch.

"And now, Ariel Benson will sing an orignal song she wrote." The announcer said. He walked off the stage and Ariel walked onto the stage.

"Hey guys. I hope you like this." Ariel said. She took her guitar and started playing.

_You oh oh oh walk past me like I'm invisable_

_I guess you're so cool that you don't care_

_No matter what I do_

_I'm not a part of you _

_And you walk away. _

_Why do you walk away_

_As hard as it is I will smile_

_As hard as it is I won't care_

_And everytime I look at you_

_See what I was supposed to do_

_I will smile_

_You oh oh oh look at me like I was disowned_

_And in a way I guess I was_

_No matter what I do _

_To make it up to you_

_You walk away_

_You just walk away_

_As hard as it is I will smile_

_As hard as it is I won't care_

_And everytime I look at you_

_See what I was supposed to do_

_I will smile_

_And behind the scenes_

_The weight of the world is on me_

_Why can't you see_

_My smile is faded_

_And I try to do_

_All that I can do_

_To stop you from walking away _

_Hey_

_You oh oh oh walk past me like I'm invisible_

_As hard as it is I will smile_

_As hard as it is I won't care_

_And everytime I look at you_

_See what I was supposed to do_

_I will smile_

_I will smile_

The audience applauded for Ariel and she nodded with her thanks. Sammy ran up to her sister and hugged her so tight that is was hard for Ariel to breath.

"Sammy. I can't breath." Ariel said, gasping for breath. Sammy pulled away and smiled. Ariel looked to the side of Sammy and saw her ex, the one she was singing about in the song. Sammy saw him too and walked up.

"Yo DJ. Breaks over." Sammy said.

"Alright. What do you wanna sing?" The DJ asked, stading up.

"A15." Sammy said. She grabbed the microphone and the music started.

_Who cares about the stares?_

_Who listens to the fads?_

_How you describe me,  
Ain't my personality!_

_Who listens to the rumors?_

_And what's with your groomers?_

_Oh sorry_

_I forgot your hair is by your mommy_

_And I'm just like who cares_

_I'm just like Y.O.L.O_

_And I'm just like "Phhh"_

_And I don't care_

_Throw your money in the air._

_While your out in the bar_

_I'm wrecking your care_

_And if you try to get me_

_Then baby you will see_

_That if you don't care_

_I don't care_

_Ah, who cares. Who cares_

_Who cares 'bout your new girl?_

_Who cares about your new world?_

_Don't call me your baby!_

_Don't try to get me back. _

_Boy, are you wack?_

_And that personality you be rockin'_

_Hides the you, you be lockin'_

_And I'm just like who cares_

_I'm just like Y.O.L.O_

_And I'm just like "Phhh"_

_And I don't care_

_Throw your money in the air._

_While your out in the bar_

_I'm wrecking your care_

_And if you try to get me_

_Then baby you will see_

_That if you don't care_

_I don't care_

_Ah, who cares. Who cares_

_Why do you think that _

_I WOULD CARE?_

_Why do you think that_

_I WOULD DARE?_

_To try to get into your life._

_Baby, I don't think you understand. _

_And I'm just like who cares_

_I'm just like Y.O.L.O_

_And I'm just like who cares_

_I'm just like Y.O.L.O_

_And I'm just like "Phhh"_

_And I don't care_

_Throw your money in the air._

_While your out in the bar_

_I'm wrecking your care_

_And if you try to get me_

_Then baby you will see_

_That if you don't care_

_I don't care_

_Ah, who cares. Who cares_

_Bye Bye_

Everyone applauded for Sammy and Ariel's ex ran out of the coffee shop. Ariel hugged Sammy.

"Thanks." She said.

"No big deal. Anything for my sister." Sammy said.

**Okay, I know that was stupid but I couldn't think of anything and I just wrote two orignal songs. The first was called "Smile" and the second was called, "Who Cares?" So please review and I hope you liked it! See you on my Instaram! Bye!**


End file.
